esperanza
by b.suffer
Summary: esta pasa despues de q naruto trae a sasuke y como nunca pierde la esperanza de encontrar el amor  narusaku


_Hola, pues mi nombre es__ b.Naruto.__v__ este es el primer fic que hago de Naruto. Ojala que les agrade. Bu__e__no Naruto no me pertenece __si no a Kishimoto y esto no tiene ningún fin lucrativo sino divertirme un rato y a los demás_

_L__a historia __esta contada por Naruto no se que mas decir solo que aquí empieza  
_

**Esperanza**

**(NaruXSaku)**

* * *

Esto a pasado hace dos meses había logrado traer a Sasuke cumpliendo mi promesa que le hice a Sakura también un mes después me había dicho que me entrenarían para ser hokage todo se me estaba cumpliendo…bueno casi todo mi sueño anhelado el amor de Sakura-chan todavía me era esquivo y para mi mala suerte ella ahora que volvió Sasuke se acercaba a el hablaban, reían, se hacían bromas y Sakura ahora mostraba un sonrisa mas linda y ojos mas brillantes de lo que eran asiéndome ser un poco tímido con ella pero cada vez que hablaban entre ellos me daba un ataque de rabia que me volvía loco, cada día me iba al bosque a descargarme pero aun así cada vez que intentaba hablarle aparecía un sonrojo en mi cara y se me trababan las palabras… bueno una vez no 

**(Flash-back) **

Era un día tranquilo después de nuestro entrenamiento Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a hablar yo me acerque donde ellos para invitar a Sakura

-etto Sakura-chan me preguntaba si tu y yo no se tal vez podríamos juntarnos y tal vez…

-Naruto podrías explicarte mejor no entiendo lo que dices

Tome aire y dije –te gustaría salir un día conmigo- estaba muy sonrojado y expectante

-Etto Naruto no se no creo que…

-Eso quiere decir que no- no podía creerlo era un imbécil me iba a ir hasta que…

-No Naruto espera… e bueno yo creo podría ser el sábado

-si Sakura-chan cuando tu quieras– no podía creérmelo tenia una cita con Sakura-chan me fui muy feliz y contento

Había llegado el sábado estaba muy nervioso me vestí con un pantalón holgado y una polera roja cuando toco la puerta de la casa de Sakura y ella abre casi me da un infarto vestía un kimono rojo con bordados de flor de sakura tenia su pelo amarrado y unas botas estaba hermosa solo pude sonrojarme mucho

-Naruto me veo mal porque no me hablas-estaba sonrojada

-no sakura-chan estas hermosa-estas palabras hicieron que los dos nos pusiéramos como tomates-etto sakura que quieres comer-los dos seguíamos sonrojados levemente-

-me gustaría un poco de ramen

-segura Sakura-chan

-claro Naruto no hay problema

Caminamos sin hablarnos solo nos mandábamos miradas que cuando uno se daba cuenta se ponía rojo cuando llegamos al restaurante dije algo incensario

-ya llegamos Sakura-chan

-Si claro-nos sentamos en una mesa para dos pedimos nuestras ordenes y quedamos de nuevo en silencio

-sakura-chan como han estado ino y shikamaru desde hace mucho que no los veo (NdelA: ellos estaban lejos y además Naruto no podía ver a mucha gente)

Bien muy bien-después de esta estúpida conversación empezamos a hablar mas sobre nuestros amigos ropa comida gustos etc. Después de una hora salimos del restaurante y fui a dejar a sakura a su casa cuando llegamos ella se recargo en la puerta

-bueno Sakura llegamos muchas gracias por salir conmigo me la pase muy bien

-no Naruto yo debería agradecerte-ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla-gracias Naruto-kun-ella abre su puerta de su casa y con un gesto de mano me dice-nos vemos mañana, no lo podía creer me había besado la mejilla y me había dicho Naruto-kun

Después de eso Salí corriendo, gritando pero no todo es tan feliz, después de eso Sakura y Sasuke se hablaban como si fueran novios un día los vio asiéndose cosquillas tirados en el pasto hay no aguante mas corrí y corrí

**(Fin flash-back)**

Y aquí estoy rodeado de arboles destrozados y unas ansias de matar a Sasuke por haberme quitado a mi Sakura si mí Sakura se que soy posesivo pero es que cualquiera lo seria por alguien como ella.

-¿etto Naruto eres tu?- me volteo y no puedo creer lo que veo Sakura mirando con unos ojos de preocupación y pena

-Sakura-chan que haces aquí deberías estar en casa tus padres se preocuparan

-no Naruto ellos no están además cuando te vi aquí me preocupe pensé que alguien te había atacado

-Sakura-chan no te preocupes solo estaba entrenando-tenia que hacer algo, ella se preocupaba por mi asta que se me ocurrió- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

-Claro Naruto no hay problema-me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada creo que yo también, estuvimos caminando, yo sin despegarlos del suelo hasta que la miro y me doy cuenta que me esta mirando y no saca sus ojos encima de mi lo único que puedo hacer es sonrojarme y seguir mirando el suelo

-Sakura-chan ya llegamos

- ah si… Naruto no se tal vez te gustaría pasar un rato a hablar comer algo no se- no sabia que decir ella me miraba con ojos de esperanza ojos a los que no me podía negar-no quieres pasar Naruto - estaba a punto de llorar por mi, si, por mi no podía permitirlo

- no Sakura si me encantaría pasar-esto lo grite haciendo que me sonrojara como un tomate, ella me hizo pasar me senté en un sillón y espere

-Naruto espera aquí yo iré a buscar algo para que comas y me ire a cambiar esta ropa que esta un poco rota-después de decir eso miro sus piernas dándome cuenta que su kimono esta un poco roto abajo dejando ver sus hermosas piernas me quede embobado viendo lo mas hermoso que he visto bueno lo segundo, primero son sus hermosos ojos, después de un gran lapso además que Sakura me descubrió viéndola atine a hablar

Claro Sakura-chan iré al baño un rato

-a claro Naruto

Después que cada uno tomo su rumbo entre al baño me dije a mi mismo que me calmara y justo cuando iba a salir vi algo que me rompió… la ropa de Sasuke en su canasto de ropa sucia lo único que atine a hacer fue correr como nunca

-Naruto a donde te fuiste-mira la puerta abierta va al baño y queda impactada-oh no por favor que no haya visto la ropa de Sasuke podría haber pensado mal

Mientras que yo seguía corriendo y me decía a mi mismo-como creíste que ella te quería eres solo un remplazo temporal solo te tiene lastima eres un estúpido -me rompí lloraba a raudales siempre había tenido una esperanza pero hoy la perdí

Paso un día después de el día que se rompió mi corazón no fui a entrenar le dije a kakahi-sensei que tenia un problema, todo este día lo e pasado llorando por Sakura el amor de mi vida, mi sol, mi luna, mi todo.

An pasado 3 días y me he unido al equipo de sai y el capitán yamato no puedo soportar estar en el mismo equipo de Sakura y Sasuke sabiendo que ahora ellos están juntos todos estos días e ido a entrenar para despejar mi mente, una mente que piensa en Sakura en todo momento en como no me declare porque no fui valiente ahora ya no tengo una razón para vivir

Esta noche e estado recordando los momentos con Sakura su beso en la mejilla cuando me dijo Naruto-kun pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión amo a Sakura con todo mi ser la amo mas que mi vida, siento que si no estoy con ella me muero, alguien toca a la puerta cuando abro no veo a ni mas ni menos que a Sakura

-Sakura que haces aquí

-bueno Naruto venia a verte quería saber porque no has ido a entrenar

-kakashi-sensei no te a contado ya no soy de ese equipo ahora estoy con sai y el capitán yamato

-que no puedes ese no es tu equipo, tu verdadero y único equipo son Sasuke, kakashi-sensei y yo

-no Sakura yo no puedo estar en un equipo donde mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida estén juntos

-…que estas diciendo

-eso estoy diciendo yo te amo Sakura siempre te e amado y te seguire amando pero no puedo ver como tu y Sasuke están juntos

-Pero Naruto tu no entiendes-miro sus ojos están llorando pero yo igual

-claro que entiendo…snif…quieres saber lo que se siente no ser correspondido…snif… y lo máximo que puedes llegar a ser es una persona a la que todos le tienes lastima

-Pero Naruto-ella me intenta abrazar pero yo le pego a sus manos

-Por favor Sakura vete de aquí no quiero tu lastima…snif…pero si quiere que te vea con Sasuke lo are porque si tu están feliz yo también, ahora ¡VETE DE AQUI!...snif-caigo al suelo todo se me viene enzima no puedo soportarlo me siento como un desgraciado por gritarle a Sakura, ella solo se fue corriendo sigo llorando sigo y sigo

No pude dormir me dañe a mi mismo por haberle gritado a un ángel como ella, voy caminando por la calle pensando como mirare a ella, cuando llego hay están Sakura y Sasuke

-Hola dobe donde has estado

-Hola Sasuke, Sakura

-Hola como has estado Naruto-kun- no puede ser me dijo Naruto-kun porque me mira con esa sonrisa sus ojos están brillando será por mi……no nunca es por mi

Después del entrenamiento me fui caminando por el parque esta que via lo que me temia Sasuke acorralo a Sakura en un árbol y la iba a besar yo no soporte mas me fui de allí imaginando a Sakura devolviendo el beso a Sasuke… de nuevo me deje llevar por la pequeña esperanza…

Cuando me doy cuenta alguien me persigue lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me cai con algo. Ahora estoy durmiendo me despierto y veo algo increíble unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos

-Sakura

-Naruto-kun por fin despertaste-ella me abraza con fuerza me empiezo a dejar llevar por ese abrazo asta que me doy cuenta porque estoy aquí el beso de Sakura me separo y estoy listo para irme-Espera Naruto esto es un malentendido Sasuke solo es un amigo

-Sakura me vas a decir que los amigos se besan as y también que los amigos dejan su ropa en la casa de otros- después de decir eso me doy cuenta que Sakura me tiene acorralado en la pared

-nauro yo no lo bese y sobre la ropa bueno yo tuve que lavársela porque kakashi-sensei me lo pidió con respecto al beso si me gustaría besar a alguien-ella me besa con pasión mientras que yo no hago nada no lo puedo creer ella me esta besando si Sakura el amor de mi vida,………me empiezo a dejar llevar por sus caricias pongo mis brazos en su cintura y ella en mi cuello no lo puedo creer sus labios son esquicitos saben a cereza ella me deja profundizar el beso con mi lengua exploro cada lugar para guardarlo en mi mente cada segundo estamos mas desesperados la atraigo mas a mi, cambio de papeles ella ahora esta encerrada entre la pared y yo justo en ese momento se nos acaba el aire nos separamos ligeramente para mirarnos sus ojos muestran alegría sus mejillas están rojas y su sonrisa me dice que quiere mas

-ahora que dices Naruto-kun que hay entre tu y yo.-la agarro y la beso de nuevo para seguir explorando su boca ella solo deja que agá lo que quiera este beso era igual de apasionado que el otro ella se aparto para mirarme

-Naruto-kun te amo solo a ti a nadie mas-yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y abrazarla

-Yo igual Sakura-chan yo igual- seguimos abrazados hasta que…

-oye Naruto-kun porque no vamos a divertirnos en mi pieza-su sonrisa era de lujuria lo único que hago es sonreírle y hacer que me guie hasta su pieza para dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor

_**Ahora me doy cuenta que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde  
**_

* * *

_Bueno eso a sido todo se que no quedo muy bien así que me gustaría sugerencia para saber mi error, ojala que lo encuentren decente para escribir algun Reviews_

_Se despide b…Naruto…v _


End file.
